1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rocking chair, and more particularly to a foldable rocking chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2, and 3, a conventional foldable rocking chair 200 can be folded by operating two locking units 260 disposed on a back frame tube 230. Each of the locking units 260 includes an adjusting rod 264 pivotable between a locking position and a non-locking position that is shown in FIG. 2. In the locking position, a free end of the adjusting rod 264 abuts against a side frame 220 to allow an outer housing 261 to contact the side frame 220, such that ratchet teeth 262 of the outer housing 261 engage ratchet teeth 221 of the side frame 220, thereby preventing rotation of the back frame tube 230 relative to the side frame 220. In the non-locking position, the free end of the adjusting rod 264 is spaced apart from the side frame 220, so that the outer housing 261 is biased by a spring 263 to separate from the side frame 220 to thereby disengage the ratchet teeth 262 of the outer housing 261 from the ratchet teeth 221 of the side frame 220, thus allowing for rotation of the back frame tube 230 relative to the side frame 220 for an angle adjustment or folding operation.
When angle adjustment is desired, it is necessary to pivot each of the adjusting rods 264 to the non-locking position. After relative position between the back frame tube 230 and the side frames 220 is adjusted, each of the adjusting rods 264 must be returned to the locking position. As such, the conventional foldable rocking chair is not convenient to use. Furthermore, the locking units 260 are disposed respectively on two sides of the rocking chair 200, thereby further resulting in inconvenience during operation of the locking units 260.